


Ошибка природы

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив натыкается на обиду во взгляде Баки, на непонимание на лице Сэма, а потом видит горку изувеченных фруктов в помойной корзине. Внезапное осознание освещает его лицо. </p><p>– О, - говорит он. – Баки узнал про бананы.</p><p>Или, история, в которой оплакивают символ Америки. Но не тот, о котором вы думаете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка природы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



Воспоминания Баки может и возвращаются, но Сэм практически смирился, что «базовые социальные нормы», если и придут, то в последнюю очередь. Вот почему он не особо удивлен, когда заходит на кухню, и Баки на его, «Доброго утра!» отвечает:

\- Что не так с этими сраными бананами?

Ну, если начистоту, Сэм все-таки немного удивлен. Но после пяти недель похожих инцидентов, он в первую очередь быстро оглядывает кухню, прежде чем ответить:

\- Ну, для начала, похоже, какой-то маньяк их все понадкусывал, а потом выкинул в помойку.

\- Что… - Стив вваливается в комнату, протирая глаза. Его волосы выглядят просто ужасно. Сыворотка дала ему иммунитет к простуде и избавила от проблем с растяжением мышц, но от взъерошенных волос не защитила. Что-то в этом есть успокаивающее. Стив натыкается на обиду во взгляде Баки, на непонимание на лице Сэма, а потом видит горку изувеченных фруктов в помойной корзине. Внезапное осознание освещает его лицо. – О, - говорит он. – Баки узнал про бананы.

\- Что, - говорит Сэм.

Стив просто качает головой и садится рядом с Баки за стол. Заговорщицки наклоняется к нему.

\- Самое странное, Бак, - говорит он, - что они все такие, не важно, где ты их покупаешь. И в будущем все делают вид, будто бананы такими и должны быть. – Баки кривится в отвращении. – Я знаю, - говорит Стив, и каким-то образом его лицо выражает одновременно бешенство, сочувствие и что-то вроде дебильного облегчения. – Я знаю. Ты первый, кто… - он вздыхает. – Я думал, что схожу с ума…

\- Ну, не сходишь, - говорит Баки. – Они… сытные. Мясистые.

\- И безвкусные, - соглашается Стив.

\- На вкус как дерьмо…

И они оба улыбаются, склонив друг к другу головы, два единственных члена какого эксклюзивного маленького клуба. Суперсолдаты Против Современных Бананов.

\- Эээ, - говорит Сэм, и они оба поворачиваются к нему, будто только вспоминают, что не одни в комнате. – Вы уверены, что это, типа, не ностальгия? Что-то вроде «в мое время…»

Баки посылает ему взгляд, который кажется слишком, слишком непропорционально злым для этой ситуации.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Стив, - он просто не понимает. Никто не понимает.

«Никто, кроме тебя» светится в нежном изгибе его улыбки, во внезапно расслабленной линии плеч, и, да, у Стива и Баки вроде как единение душ из-за бананов. Нормально, у них было единение душ из-за самых странных вещей. Они не вместе, Сэм практически уверен, они просто много смотрят друг на друга, тайком и с тоской, или, как сейчас, не отрывают друг от друга глаз, слишком многозначительно для семи утра. Сэм не спрашивает. Пусть сами разбираются.

Вместо этого, он хватает свой телефон и быстро вбивает в строку поиска: бананы разница раньше сейчас. Просматривает несколько заголовков, открывает вроде подходящую статью, читает.

\- О, - говорит он. – Ребята. Вот оно что. Бананы, которые вы ели в детстве, были сортом под названием Грос Мишель, но в пятидесятых банановая чума их уничтожила – оказывается, есть банановая чума, ну надо же – и теперь мы едим другие.

\- Они не могли назвать их по-другому? – протестует Баки.

\- Например, «лже-фрукты», - говорит Стив.

\- Поддельные-ягоды…

Бананы не ягоды, и никогда ими не были, но это лучше опустить. Сэм читает дальше.

\- Да, похоже, Грос Мишель все еще можно найти в Тайланде, но их не продают в Америке…

\- Стоп! – говорит Баки, широко раскрыв глаза от какой-то догадки. На мгновение он выглядит очень искренне, почти молодо. – А банановые конфеты? – они оба непонимающе моргают. – Ну, - говорит он, - чума же не уничтожила банановый ароматизатор…

\- Чувак, я бы на твоем месте не надеялся особо, все с «банановым вкусом» очень мерзкое, - говорит Сэм, продолжая читать. – Он слишком сладкий и совсем не похож на бана… - он замолкает посреди слова. – Ага.

Стив и Баки обмениваются взглядами. 

\- На заправке вниз по улице продают конфеты, да? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Эээ, да, кажется, - говорит Сэм. Вниз по улице есть заправка, в том смысле, что милях в пяти вниз по улице, но Стив уже за дверью. Супер-скорость и все такое.

Сэм кидает взгляд на помойное ведро.

\- Что буду есть на завтрак я, вот в чем вопрос, - тянет он.

Он больше сам с собой говорит, но через мгновение Баки отвечает:

\- Тебе правда они нравятся? – Сэм не уверен, есть ли в его голове обвинение, но он кивает. – Все хорошо, - говорит Баки, - ты просто не пробовал нормальных. – Это самое милое, что Баки сказал ему с тех пор, как стал жить с ними полтора месяца назад. – Прости, что выбросил все твои сраные бананы, - добавляет он, и это вторая самая милая вещь. – Спасибо, что поискал информацию, наверное.

\- Эй, а для чего еще друзья, - говорит Сэм, открывая холодильник. Баки ничего не отвечает, - в этом ничего странного. – Или друзья друзей. – Сэм знает, что Баки сейчас тяжело, и не хочет давить на него, чтобы стать друзьями-товарищами просто потому, что Баки и Стив тусят у Сэма на хате. Странная ситуация. Сэм это понимает. – Хочешь клубники? – спрашивает он.

\- Просто… ты заставляешь его спать на диване, - говорит Баки.

Сэм захлопывает холодильник и поворачивается.

\- Что? – Стив и вправду спит на диване Сэма; в ночь, когда они нашли Баки, Стив пожертвовал гостевой комнатой без единой задней мысли. Говорить, что Сэм его выдворил на диван, просто безумно.

\- Каждую ночь, - говорит Баки. – Вы ребята в ссоре или что? – Он горько кривит губы. – Милые бранятся?

\- Нет, - медленно говорит Сэм. – Ээ, ты же понимаешь, что мы со Стивом не связаны романтически? Типа, совсем?

То, как Баки смотрит на его, отвечает на вопрос.

\- Мужчины теперь могут быть с мужчинами, - говорит он, с вызовом склоняя голову набок.

\- Если хотят, да…

\- Он живет с тобой, - говорит Баки.

\- Ты тоже, - отмечает Сэм. Он моет клубнику и ставит коробку на стол. – Серьезно, чувак, ты просто предположил? Не думал, что стоит с ним поговорить?

Баки хмурится. Не в духе «живого оружия с промытыми мозгами», отчего у Сэма тогда на хеликерриэре, даже из-за груды горящего хлама, кровь застыла в жилах. Совсем по-другому.

\- Мы со Стивом о многом не говорим, - тихо признает он.

\- А может и стоит, - предлагает Сэм. Он пододвигает к нему клубнику. – Возьми одну, они вкусные. – Баки с сомнением смотрит на них, будто ожидая подвоха. – Купил их на том пафосном фермерском рынке на Дюпон Сёркл. Их Амиши растят – достаточно олдскульно на твой вкус?

Баки берет одну клубничку и осторожно ее кусает. Через секунду, он кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он с полным ртом, - ты нормальный, Уилсон.

\- А еще, - говорит Сэм, - знаешь, коли пошло на то. Стив никогда не бросал все, что делал, чтобы мне купить конфет на заправке, будто я чья-то беременная жена…

\- Заткнись, - говорит Баки, хватая еще одну ягоду, - ты любишь тупые бананы. – Но что-то в промелькнувшей на его лице улыбке едва не заставляет Сэм взъерошить его волосы. Он этого не делает, Баки ведь одной рукой может проломить ему череп.

\- Кончай есть мои фрукты, нахлебник, - вместо этого говорит Сэм.

\- Тогда не клади мне их под руку, тупица, - отвечает Баки. 

Так что Сэм берет стул, и они объедаются клубникой в ожидании возвращения восставшего-из-мертвых американского героя, который принесет конфеты со вкусом фруктов, которые и сами почти мертвы. Не так Сэм планировал провести утро, но, да, тоже сойдет.


End file.
